It is well known in the art that wax seals are used for the connection between a toilet base and a drain pipe into which waste and water flow from the toilet. Generally speaking, such seals work relatively well and last for a long time. However, when wax seals leak, the resulting water can damage floors and, if allowed to continue, can eventually cause damage to other parts of a home or building. Additionally, such seals can generally only be set once and are generally difficult for non-professionals to install properly in that the wax used in the seal tends to adhere to everything, including the hands of the installer. Further, if the toilet is not tightened down properly over the seal, the seal can be damaged by rocking of the toilet, which can occur during use of the toilet over time.
Therefore, in the experience of this inventor, there is need for a seal that is chemically resistant and does not absorb water. There is a further need for a seal with antimicrobial properties. Additionally, there is a further need for a more resilient type of seal so as to provide an upward sealing force against the toilet. There is an additional need for a seal that directs waste and waste water into the waste drain and prevents the waste and waste water from coming into contact with the flange.